YuGiOh Mysterious
by asdflksa
Summary: When weird things start happening in Domino City; Yugi and his friends try to figure out what's happening. They have no idea that the mystery is dangerous and they try to solve them. Who is this girl who keeps saving them? Each mystery is 2-3 chapters. Re


Yu-Gi-Oh Mysteries: Mystery #1: The Other Dimension  
  
By: Michelle Siu a.k.a. setokaibalover  
  
This story is about another world. The Yu-Gi-Oh cast has no idea it exists until people start disappearing. A new video arcade/game store has opened and is stealing the Turtle Game Shop's business away. Soon, accidents start happening to Yugi and his friends. Can Yugi and his friends find out where people are going? What is this suspicious new arcade? Who is after Yugi and why? If you read the story, you'll find out! Please Read and Review! I'm up for new ideas any day! NO FLAMES! Ryou is the good Bakura and Y Bakura is Yami Bakura. Yugi is the little guy and Yami is his yami. Malik is the original Malik and Y Malik is Yami Malik. I'm doing this because I'm too lazy!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters are mine! Everything else is mine and mine only!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1: The New Arcade  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Joey called," I heard there's a new game/arcade opening today!"  
  
"Really? That's cool, let's go check it out after school!"  
  
"A new arcade and game store? Doesn't that mean trouble for your Grandpa's Turtle Game Shop?" Tea asked.  
  
"Have some faith, Tea; The Turtle Game Shop can't go out of business that easily!" Tristan said.  
  
"It even got through the wrath of my Game Shop!" Duke added.  
  
"I guess." Tea said.  
  
"We can all go after school, but right now, we need to get to class!" Miho exclaimed.  
  
"We will be late if we don't get going!" Ryou added.  
  
And so they went. off to class.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
After school ended, they all decided to meet at the new arcade/game shop. When they got there, they stared in awe at the size of it. It was two times bigger than Duke's Game Shop. Therefore, it was over 5 times bigger than The Turtle Game Shop. There were a lot of people there also. Yugi and his friends made their way to the front. They saw a masked man/woman in a cape preparing to introduce the new shop. He/she stepped onto a plaque and said," Welcome ladies and gentlemen! We are proud to present THE MYSTERY SHOP!"  
  
He/she looked around at everyone, but stopped at Yugi. He/she stared at him for a long time; finally he/she turned around and left. Joey whispered," Hey Yug, I think that person was staring are you!"  
  
"Really? Well, the store's open, so might as well go in." Yugi said.  
  
"Wow, this is really big!" Ryou said when they entered.  
  
"Look at all the games!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"I wonder if there are any games like Kaiba's Virtual World, that was fun!" Joey said.  
  
"I don't think Kaiba has finished it yet, so it's probably not on market yet," Ryou said.  
  
Yugi turned his head to the selection of games. His eyes widened and he shouted," MALIK?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yugi Motou, what are you doing here?" Malik asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," Yugi said.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? A new game shop, so I come to check it out. Turns out there are no good, dark games here!" Malik sneered.  
  
Suddenly, a person appeared out of nowhere. The person was wearing a cloak like the kind Malik used to wear; the only exception was that the person's cloak was pure black. The person said," If you want to play a shadow game than follow me. I know of the perfect game."  
  
"No thanks," Yugi told her," We'll look around ourselves."  
  
"What about you?" The person asked Malik.  
  
"No, I don't feel like it, I'm leaving," Malik said.  
  
Finally, Yugi and friends started getting really bored. Also, it was getting pretty late and Joey had to go see Serenity anyways. Therefore, they left. They noticed about 100 people from their school were still playing games, but they didn't say anything to them because they were concentrating so hard. The next day, a lot of the kids at school were missing. Joey thought that a bad case of the flu was going around. Tristan figured everyone got too lazy. Tea thought it was a holiday. Yugi noticed the same people missing were the people who were playing late. He also noticed that some of the people who weren't even interested in games had been at the new shop. Yugi had his suspicions about the new shop and wasn't afraid speak his mind.  
  
"I think the people missing have something to do with that new game shop!" Yugi declared.  
  
"Yugi, we know that you and your grandpa is mad because of all the business being lost but you can't go around making accusations like that!" Duke exclaimed.  
  
"It's true, I honestly do believe that!" Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi, please be reasonable, what would they have to gain?" Tea asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I do know it has something to do with them!" Yugi retorted.  
  
"Yugi, come on, It can't be the new shop!" Tristan said.  
  
"Tristan's right, how could it be them?" Joey asked.  
  
"It's true! You believe me, don't you Miho?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course, Yugi!" Miho smiled," It could be anyone, innocent until proven guilty though."  
  
"Fine, don't believe me, but don't blame me when another 100 students are missing!" Yugi shouted and ran off.  
  
As he was running, Ryou had just finished putting his stuff in his locker. He saw Yugi running towards the roof of the school and followed him. Yugi sat there, crying, he couldn't believe no one would believe him!  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong?" Ryou asked.  
  
"It's nothing!" Yugi sobbed.  
  
"It doesn't sound like it, was someone bullying you?" Ryou asked.  
  
"No. Ryou, do you find it weird that about 100 students are missing?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes I do," Ryou said," I believe it has something to do with the new shop because the last time I saw those students were at the Mystery Shop."  
  
"I agree!" Yugi exclaimed happily.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Malik ran out to the fence. He was gasping and his eyes were opened, really wide. His face was white with shock and he was panting. Yugi and Ryou walked up to him. He paid no heed to them, but when Ryou touched his shoulder he jumped a mile!  
  
"Malik, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
Still white from shock, Malik explained," The Mystery Shop, I was walking by the place at about 12:00 at night."  
  
"What were you doing a 12:00 at night?" Ryou asked.  
  
"That's my business! Anyways, our classmates, they looked like they were zombies and were being sucked into this portal. Then, the same person that was trying to introduce a new game to us turned my way and shouted for security. I ran and ran all the way home. In the morning, I was walking to school and then these black-cloaked figures came to me and told me to follow them. I said no so they started chasing me. I don't know if they are still here, but I don't know what to do!" Malik said.  
  
Then Yugi happened to look the way of the door. He saw a pair of eyes staring at them. Yugi shouted and that person ran. Before, the person was out of his sight, he caught a glimpse of a black cloak.  
  
Yugi walked up to Ryou and Malik and said," They know."  
  
"They know what?" Malik asked.  
  
"They know that we know their secret," Ryou said.  
  
Suddenly a thunderbolt appeared out of nowhere and tried to strike Yugi! Ryou was leaning against the fence and it broke. Then, some cargo from a plane nearly hit Malik. Ryou started to fall; he was hanging on to the water pipe for his dear life. Then, like magic, the pipe broke in half and Ryou started to fall. Malik grabbed Ryou's hand, but then another bolt of thunder shot out. It nearly missed Malik, but Malik started to fall also. Yugi grabbed on, but lost his footing. Now, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were hanging on for their dear lives. Ryou was hanging on to Malik's hand, Malik was hanging on to Yugi's arm, and Yugi was trying to keep his grip on the stone ledge of the school roof. Yugi was losing his grip by the second.  
  
"Yugi, hang on!" Malik shouted.  
  
"Please don't let go!" Ryou shouted.  
  
Yugi's hand started to slip.  
  
"I can't hang on much longer!"  
  
Finally, Yugi's hand slipped and Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were falling. The door burst open and Joey ran in just in time to clasp his hands onto Yugi's arm. By that time, Ryou had fainted because his head had hit the wall so many times. Ryou was bleeding badly and Malik had a horrible gash on his arm from the thunderbolt. Yugi was devastated with tiredness. When Tristan arrived, he and Joey both got Ryou, Malik, and Yugi up. They were bruised and bleeding all over, especially Malik, who had been harmed already. Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were sent immediately to the nurse's office.  
  
First to regain consciousness was Yugi. His Millennium Puzzle had activated and Yami was standing over him with a concerned look on his face. Yugi noticed that Y Malik and Y Bakura were also out, but not as anxious looking as Yami.  
  
"Aw, Yugi Motou is up, that means our aibou's are probably going to be ok too, darn!" Y Malik exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think mine is dead either, what a shame!" Y Bakura added.  
  
"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami asked in a very concerned voice.  
  
"Yes, Yami, I'm fine, how are Ryou and Malik?" Yugi asked.  
  
"To be blunt, not very good," The nurse said as she walked in," The one with the white hair has lost a lot of blood and the other one is hurt pretty badly in all sorts of areas."  
  
"Will they be ok?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, but when they regain consciousness they may leave, but if anything else bad happens, come to me or the hospital immediately." The nurse replied.  
  
"Alright," Yugi said.  
  
Finally, Malik woke up. He was still pretty shocked, definitely white.  
  
"Do you think they are trying to harm us?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, most likely, we know their secret, if it gets out, they can be ruined!" Malik exclaimed.  
  
"We just have to be careful!" Yugi said.  
  
Suddenly, a pile of books nearly fell on top of Yugi from the shelf above. Luckily, Malik caught them before they fell on Malik. Then, Malik's bed toppled over Malik. This time, Ryou stood in the way and was hit in the back.  
  
"RYOU!" Malik and Yugi shouted.  
  
Ryou smiled a weak smile and then fell to the floor. Yugi and Malik helped Ryou onto Yugi's bed.  
  
"Was that a coincidence or did someone do it on purpose?" Malik asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just know that someone is trying to kill us," Yugi said.  
  
"And they are doing a pretty good job. aren't they?" Malik questioned.  
  
Yugi looked over a Ryou and said, "We will just have to be more careful."  
  
The nurse came in and saw the shelf fallen, all the books on the ground, the bed over-turned, and Ryou lying there. She quickly ran to them and asked what happened. They explained what had happened, the nurse looked at them disbelievingly, but didn't say anything. When Ryou woke up, they were allowed to go home. While they were walking, a bunch of black hooded figures came up to them, they told Malik, Yugi, and Ryou to give up.  
  
"WE WILL NOT GIVE UP!" Ryou shouted.  
  
"If you must be stubborn, we will do what is necessary." The man said as he snapped his fingers.  
  
Many of the black hooded figures circled around them. Malik took out his Millennium Rod and asked Yami Malik to get out of his soul room, and Yugi let Yami take over. Ryou let his yami take over and took out his deck. Unfortunately, there were too many of them and some of them even had guns! Suddenly, out of nowhere, a person came flying through the air and beat up all the black-cloaked figures.  
  
"Just because they know your secret, doesn't mean they have to die! I can tell your secret to the whole world! Are you going to kill everyone?" The girl shouted.  
  
"YOU know our secret, too?" The leader asked.  
  
"You can leave now or die!" The girl said.  
  
They all ran away. The girl crouched down and asked," Are you guys ok? I hope you are not badly hurt!"  
  
"No, we are fine," Yugi said, "Or I think we are."  
  
"Well, that's good," The girl said.  
  
"How do YOU know about their secret?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I have my ways," The girl answered.  
  
"Well, be careful, bad things happen when you know too much," Malik told her.  
  
"I know that, I saw what happened to you guys," The girl told him, "Well, I have to go, see ya!"  
  
"Bye," The three of them said.  
  
By then, Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were freaked out. They had no idea what the "other side" was plotting and where everyone was going. They just knew that if they weren't careful, they could end up dead. Who knew that Ryou, Malik, and Yugi would work together? Ryou and Yugi working together would be ok, but Malik and Yugi?! Yugi's friends would probably think that Yugi has gone nuts.  
  
"I have to get home, or Isis will get really mad," Malik said, "Bye, see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Ok, bye!" Yugi and Ryou both said.  
  
"I hope Malik will be okay," Ryou said.  
  
"He'll be fine," Yugi answered.  
  
"I guess I should be going too," Ryou said, "Good bye and be careful!"  
  
"I will, bye," Yugi said.  
  
Yugi was walking home. Suddenly, a black figured appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped him. His Millennium Puzzle was yanked off of his neck and was thrown on the ground. It shattered. Yugi and the Ancient Spirit of the Puzzle (A.k.a. Yami or Pharaoh or Yu-Gi-Oh)'s connection was immediately cut off.  
  
Malik had just gotten home and found that Isis was not there. On the kitchen table, Malik found a note saying "If you want to see your beloved sister again, go to the town square." Of course, Malik had no choice but to go, so he went.  
  
Ryou had been standing in the town square for the longest time. He was debating whether to go home or not. Suddenly, the mysterious girl that saved them a while ago appeared out of no where.  
  
"Mr. Bakura, you must leave now! They are coming. Mr. Motou has been kidnapped and Mr. Ishtar's older sister, Isis, has been kidnapped. If you linger here, you too will be lured into their traps. Please, Mr. Bakura, heed my warning!" The girl pleaded.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Ryou asked her, "And please do not call me Mr. Bakura, call me Ryou!"  
  
"Does it really matter how I know? But look at this," The girl held out Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, "I found it after Mr. Motou had been captured. I thought that he had it round his neck, but I was wrong. Also, I saw Ms. Ishtar being captured by black cloaked figures, and I saw them leave a note. Is that enough evidence to make you believe that you should get out of here before it's too late?"  
  
"Why did you not stop those things from happening?" Ryou asked, "You are powerful enough! You could have stopped it from happening!"  
  
"I cannot interfere with destiny, it is bound to happen sooner or later," The girl said, "You can get away though, I know it!"  
  
Suddenly, voices were heard. The girl grabbed Ryou and jumped out of sight. Ten black cloaked figures were there and two of them were holding Yugi, and 3 of them were holding Isis. Finally, Malik arrived.  
  
"Give me back my sister!" Malik shouted.  
  
"That would be too easy for you, wouldn't it?" The leader of them asked.  
  
"What do you want?" Malik asked.  
  
"We will spare her life for exchange of your life!" The black cloaked figure said.  
  
"Ok," Malik shrugged.  
  
"Mwahah-What?!" The black cloaked figure asked.  
  
"I said Ok," Malik repeated.  
  
"Fine," The black-cloaked figure said.  
  
"Wait a minute, isn't that Yugi?" Malik asked.  
  
"Yes," The black cloaked figure said, "We must make sure our secret is not known beyond the arcade walls. After we kill you and Yugi Motou, all we have left is that weak Ryou Bakura. MWAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"No." Malik said, "You can't!"  
  
"Who's to stop us? Capture him! I want them all to die together!" The black-cloaked leader said, "Now, go find Ryou Bakura!"  
  
"Looks like they are after you, Mr. Ryou," the mysterious girl said, "First, I must show you something."  
  
"What is it?" Ryou asked, "And for the last time, will you stop calling me Mr. Ryou or Mr. Bakura? Just call me Ryou, please."  
  
"Alright, Ryou," The girl said, "I will show you the secret of the other dimension."  
  
"Another Dimension? Like Kaiba's virtual world?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yes, but Kaiba's virtual world is not as dangerous of this Other Dimension. It is in the new arcade, the game is called Terri. The game is highly addictive and dangerous." The girl told him.  
  
They arrived at the game shop and went through an opened window at the roof of the building. (Don't ask how they got up there! : P) They stayed hidden near the top of the building. The girl showed him that they game was used for the arcade to make money. Every time a person was sucked into the game, they would get money. (Pretty cool, huh? I'd like to do that with some of the people at school!) They would get brainwashed and never stop playing, soon they would get absorbed into the game. They would stay there until the power orb, in which the owner would most likely have, was destroyed. They were looking around the new arcade and did not notice the black-cloaked figures sneaking up behind them.  
  
I will have a continuation~ desu da! Please Review! 


End file.
